


Hello, we are the Neighbours.

by Spacegaywritings



Series: Poly-opposites and other riots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), thomas sanders blo
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Ear Piercings, Food, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Piercings, Swearing, Virgil is a shady bab, Weapon Mention, a LOT of swearwords, being pissed at Remy's mom but not meaning the mean words, being salty at authority, bold moves, cigarettes (no smoking!), edginess, edibles, hints at violence, lovingly insulting one another, mentions of getting high, slight creep factor, teenagers scare the living shit out of me, visual puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings
Summary: Virgil and Remy have been close for years. Remy is rather shy with new people but supposed to introduce himself to the new neighbours - of course Virgil is around to help his friend!Turns out, the boring old neighbours have a hot adolescent and fae are pretty hot.Virgil uses she/her and he/him. Remy uses he/him. Emile uses they/fae.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, remilexiety
Series: Poly-opposites and other riots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Heated Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, I will never not be gay for these three - it is so much fun to write about them ahhh! I hope you enjoy them as much as I did ♥

“I can’t believe she is doing that. This little bitch. I swear to fucking everything unholy, I will move out the second this stupid university accepts me.”

Virgil glanced at his friend, the long man fidgeting wildly as he fumbled with his house keys.

“You got them or not?”

The addressed adult shot him an angry glare.

“Of fucking course I do! Do you take me for an idiot, too?”

The smaller one shrugged, his black and blue beanie moving a bit as if to shake itself in denial at the mean sound.

“Do I look like I care that you are a crazy dog? I kinda stopped at some point, if you did not notice it before. Just for clarification, Riri.”

Virgil flicked the rainbow button on his beanie heartlessly.

“Can we go before your mom comes back and makes us bring these shitty biscuits, too? “

Remy snorted in offence and pushed the little box with his elbow, not even sparing it a glance.

“What-fucking-ever. Let us just go. Can’t take this shit with these two treating me like I am five. I am literally done with school and just waiting for an acceptance letter, I am even working and saving up and they still treat men like I am some fucking toddler who cannot even walk straight!”

His friend rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the counter.

“Yo, I am willing to babysit you, stop acting like that. I am allowed to baby you!”

He heard a hissing sound when Remy sucked an annoyed breath through his teeth. His rainbow knee socks contrasted greatly with his sour mood. His whole outfit was about the opposite of everything people would expect from him. Except for his black combat boots. Those looked exactly like his knife-stabbing mood towards the whole world (well, safe for his friend Virgil. She would be safe for now.)  
The young adult looked like the embodiment of sunshine and rainbows with the bright pair of knee socks hugging up his strong legs. His plain black skirt was lacy and lazy in the way it fell over his thighs. Askew, like the neon pink bow in his shoulder-long hazel hair. A white shirt saying “Sleep” in holographic block letters completed the odd look he offered. It was so huge, it was wearing Remy more than he wore it.

Virgil shrugged, her unicorn/bunny onesie (“Virgil, this shit literally has a fucking tail like some of Bambi’s followers, not like a proud, rainbow-shitting creature to break laws and eat tears with supernatural ‘fuck you’ magic!” - “Shut up, maybe it was declared a unicorn because maybe this is what it feels like you intolerant moron”) called “Philly” largely encompassing her frame. It was white and pink - the little tail was as rainbow as the rest of his heart and mind.  
..Even if nobody could see that.

“You will get the biscuits if you are fast enough with me. Get your ass going!”

Remy pocketed his keys at last and stuck his pink tongue out at his friend.

“You were literally the one to keep dragging this whole thing out”, Virgil reminded him patiently, her hand digging into the soft pockets of whatever synthetic cheap-ass shit her comfortable dream suit was made of.  
“You know, you got me and I look nice but I will fuck up a dude if he fucks with my little baby.”

Something about her voice seemed to drop into a level of threat. Something... just something in his voice was so morbidly dark, it gave Remy chills for just a moment.

He muttered, walking to the door.

“I will not take you to the ice rink anymore if you flash a fucking knife, you silly bunnycorn.”

Virgil followed, by now two unwrapped lollipops in hand. He stretched one into her friend’s direction, barely nudging his lips. It was coke and almost as dark as Remy’s raven, makeup on his mouth.

“Bunnycorn sounds debatable. You may use it and I will refrain from stabbing you. Also, you know I dropped my butterfly into the fucking gutter. I will never get it out. Can’t exactly tell the cops I found an illegal weapon in there but want it out and in my possession. Too suspicious. They will get me locked up or some shit. I am not 13 anymore and they will fuck me up.”

She shrugged.

“Whatever. Eat the pop, bro”, he encouraged as she slipped the sweet ball on a stick into his mouth. The unicorn ripped the door open and swung it to the side so violently, the hinges cried and her body leaned in to follow the force her hand needed to contain.

“Ooops, you are an eager piece of shit”

Virgil shrugged and jumped down the little set of stone stairs. It was like these blocks of cobble stone. They were uneven and ugly. Truly hideous and useless.   
A ramp would have been so much better, especially considering those were the flattest two steps of shit he had ever seen in his life. At least then Remy’s family would be able to get Remus in without carrying his stupid wheelchair - or needing to buy a fucking lift or whatever they usually did. Stairs sucked anyway. This house was on the fucking ground, not in the sky.

“I fucking hate your parents sometimes, not gonna lie, dude.”

Remy shrugged at that.

“Feel that every day, pal.”

His friend smiled patiently as he closed and locked the door behind him, careful not to break it further. The door was okay but Virgil*s consistently energetic treatment was not.

“Okay, whatever. Let us get to those neighbours. I am ready for the real shit going down!”

Virgil hopped on her bare feet, the jingles on her earring dancing and chanting happily.   
Suddenly, she stooped and flinched, her hands immediately flying to undo her buttons.

“Yo- Yo what are you doing? Stop ch- WH - WHAt the FUCK ?!”

The small social reject nudged the other and pointed her wet lollipop at him. There was judgement in his determined eyes.

“If you wanna introduce yourself to the neighbours, you gotta establish dominance. We are gonna out-weird these boomers! This is the perfect strategy to make sure they are gonna leave ya and your dummy thicc brother alone.”

The unicorn happily danced.... or just prepared for a violent attack at something.. someone. She was charging her energy. The ketchup paint on her pink undershirt assembled to say “Tell Jesus to suck harder”. It was framing the upper and lower parts of the shirt, perfectly framing the upside-down paragraph on it.

“We are going. I want my stupid biscuits because your mom does not use raisins. She used fucking sprinkles and chocolate. This is my fucking aesthetic.”  
A shrug accompanied the statement.  
“Who likes raising biscuits anyway, I mean - really? Those are sad ones and if you don’t have any better, you take it but we are all striving for higher things in life.”

Remy rolled his eyes but softly approached his friend. There was something vulnerable in his step when he offhandedly looked at Virgil, no scowl or complaints hiding away the feelings in his face.  
A little bit of pain seemed to paint his features, exceeding the simple level of discomfort. He stretched his arms out for a hug.  
His trusty idiot of a friend immediately pulled him in, her arms wrapping around his middle. A sigh tickled his neck.

“I will fight your feelings”, he mumbled.   
The taller one shook his head before shrugging.  
“Just stay...”

The sentence broke off.  
Maybe it was just Virgil but these two words were just a part of so much more he could and should have said.

Instead, the tall dude stretched his shoulders enough to tug his arms away from Virgil’s strong hug. It was nearly suffocating but not him, his bad feelings.  
Virgil had the most grounding hugs Remy had ever felt. This could be all due to the bunny costume he was wearing but this was not the first time Remy got her embraces and suddenly felt wiped clean of all the bad feelings.

A small smile dared to fly the corners of his lips upwards.

“If she bitches around, we will dip. I will doubt it, though. She’s gonna be busy with Remus because fawning over him will never get tired.”

He shrugged. It was quick and unconvincing.  
After the shrug, his shoulders still seemed pulled down enough to be identified as “burdened”.   
Virgil noted it with an eyebrow raise. She was too wrapped up around the lollipop to turn this matter into a long and wild evaluation of this family and all its issues.  
They were better off than his stupid shit relatives anyway.

“Hey, hottie, did I tell you about Logan?”, he asked instead. Something in Remy seemed to drop and he brushed against Virgil’s side as he took one of her hands and squeezed it.

“No, tell me while we walk. What about Logan? Who is this even?”

Remy was tame when grounded. He was so tame and nice when you were nice.  
The man was calm when you showed him it was okay to be calm and right to be composed without imposing it as standard he had to follow.

“Okay, listen!”, Virgil started, his naked feet jumping into motion and leading them on to their destination just a few houses down, “so, my sib came out, right? And..”

She made a wet sound, a squelching could be heard as she pulled the lollipop out for a moment. Remy was so close, he swore he could hear the tiny gremlin swallow. He chuckled and leaned his head against hers for a bit.  
It was more symbolic than practical and he immediately retreated after Virgil pressed her head’s side against his.

“And they were looking for a name. Just a few minutes before I got my ass over to yours, they came up to me and said they wanted to use “Logan” as preferred name, so I was like “huh? But that is your name, sibby” and they groaned but took it as acceptance.”

The taller one smiled weakly.  
Their destination came into view.

“You are a good sibling, you know? Logan can be happy to have you throughout all of this.”

Virgil shrugged as she dropped the shrinking lollipop into her mouth once more. He pointed at the moderately-sized house. It looked sort of regular, one big VR still parked in the front.

“This one?”

Remy’s eyebrows narrowed, huddling together. They were slightly plucked but still looked natural. Somehow, Virgil felt proud of this.  
A nod indicated yes at last. It felt annoying - how could a nod even express annoyance?  
The unicorn snuggled closer.

“Enjoy your coke, bastard.”

The younger one groaned, rolling his eyes as he - once more - used the stairs.  
Virgil scowled at them while the male glared.

“Literally, stairs are a pain and we should fucking bomb them away, honey.”

Remy squeezed his hand.

“Uh.. I mean,,.. fuck stairs but.. um”, he looked down, his eyes showing him just how much he was standing on a stranger’s doorstep, “fuck.”

Discomfort pooled in his hear, making him feel cold all of a sudden. It tickled in him but in a way that made him feel like he was going numb.. maybe he would just faint.  
Instead, he kept stuttering about the door, just repeating the nonsense echoing through his burning mind

“It is okay, Remy. I can kiss it away!”

She grinned at him and leaned in. The stuttering stopped at once.  
Wide eyes stared into the curiously baby blue orbs Virgil’s face held.  
Coming closer and closer and-

“Yo, I really appreciate the company, but I really just wanted to go back inside.”

A voice like dark sandpaper rubbed between them, sawing their intimacy away and making Remy jolt in surprise. Hot, bloody anxiety flooded back into his consciousness whilst Virgil closed the distance between them as the unicorn/bunny stepped back before her tall baby.

“Okay, bitch, that is it, I will fucking FIgthT yOU!”, he screeched, bouncing up.

Remy acted fast to pull the furious ball of rage back into place. At least the unicorn was so small, he could easily contain the raging bean.

The new voice was more than voice, it was a person. Evidently, they already looked like friends, despite Virgil’s sudden threats and Remy’s gut-freezing anxiety. The styles seemed to unify them. They all looked like a bunch of social rejects old people would frown upon and little kids would point at. Brave teenagers would be scared and young adults would try to dominate then.

A person with an actual body stood there, dismissively leaning against the nearby wall of the house. A beanie adorned their head much like Remy’s and in contrast to Virgil’s messy ginger head.  
Skin darker than a slight tan, eyes green like a miracle and so deep, deeper than the forest and every treasure.   
A few strands of different colours could be seen to defy the beanie, They proudly stood out in the sunny light of a comfortable Sunday afternoon. Remy could identify a colour akin to pumpkins and different shades of green as if sculptured by nature personally.

Unnatural colours for hair but still, the stranger wore them as if this was the most natural of all occurrences.   
Was this a bit of light blue? It contrasted with the row of shiny piercings in the stranger’s ears -- they all looked like little cartoon items of food? And that nose ring was to die for...

“And you wanna fight me, why?”

Virgil hissed, his jaw snapping together but only biting air before the newcomer.

“Ff-f-ucking ffforg-get it”, Remy jumped in, still mesmerised by how ripped someone’s jeans could really get. They were not revealing but fitting with a bit of space while being scratches and patched at any place he could identify.

Virgil came back to life at this comment, vocalisations of all the threatening kinds were thrown like from a feral animal.  
The “suck the right butts” shirt with a human cartoon butt next to a burning cigarette seemed to tickle Virgil a bit into a level of slightly less intense readiness to throw hands. At least the weirdo had some style.

“Alright. Would you step away, then? I want to go back inside and eat my pancakes.”

Something within Remy died as the person said that.  
Oh fuck.  
Everything that did not matter seemed to matter an this point.

“You are the new neighbour?”, Virgil blinked dismissively and waved, “overrated.”

The stranger clicked a tongue impatiently, one blonde brow quirking up in question without him repeating his words.

“That b-bitch is on fucking coke o-or some ssshit! Don’t mind him!”

Remy pushed Virgil to the side, his arms still wrapped around him as to not let her fall down these miserably sad stairs.

Virgil huffed.

“Coke? You fucking picky shit, You can have cherry if you want it! I took it only because I love you more than I like coke flavour and you fucking thank me like this? I wanted to be nice and you are being a dumb butt again!”

He pouted.

Emile looked as uninterested as ever. If there was a sleeping stone on the porch, maybe there would be a chance this person would be more interested but right now? Not so much. The person was unimpressed, forest eyes blank in apathy.

“Listen, you two are very entertaining but -”

Remy cut this speech off in a.... honestly, there was no words for what exactly this special piece of human did at this point.  
For some anxiety-logic reason (and for this “reason” only), he smacked Virgil’s furry thigh and let out an inhumane screen before pushing himself in front of the door and pushing his hand between him and the new neighbour. Or whom he deemed to be that person.

Virgil was next to him instead of before him and looking less smug or feral, just a tad confused at best. A reaction like this had her blink and swallow the cherry flavour of her saliva that came from the generous lollipop in her mouth.  
He could not complain about that.

Well, maybe Emile would complain.

“Excuse you?”

A blonde eyebrow rose up. The stranger looked at Remy as if he was nothing but a mortal insect to the mighty deity this person was.

Remy was not shaking but his heart was uncontrollably sweating, swirling around his chest cavity and basically running in circles at an immense speed. Great panic ruled his existence and left him gasping and shaking his head for a moment.

“I- I am bit- REMY!”, he started, “I AM REMY”

He basically screamed his personal introduction at Emile. Panic regulated the tone of his voice and make his further screeches even more incoherent as Virgil just stood by, awestruck and frozen at this... this event of uncommon occurrence.

Honestly, she would lie if she claimed to have ever seen this sort of behaviour before. This was pretty much a first after considering just how anxious Remy was around strangers. Maybe the gayness in the air was just overriding the last bit of influence his braincell had?  
Virgil appreciated the feeling but did not share the sentiment (which is a lie). He really did not (LIE). He REALLY did NOT!! (cheap lie. Read: he very much did but pretended not to care as much while his eyes tried not to shape into tiny hearts for how attracted she was to this new person).

Holy shit those two needed some more social contact other than each other.

“I am Emile. Fae/faer and They/them. I am not not really-”

Fae sighed, interrupting faer own sentence.

“My grandparents lived here for longer. I am the only new one here. I came here for a summer job only, so you don’t have to deal with me for long. You can just go back and make out in front of your own house now.”

Virgil blinked, underwhelmed.

“Shut up.”

Remy immediately drew in a gasp of air. It was loud, audible and more than just intrusive to anyone on the street. This sound could have been heard by everyone in the entire neighbourhood.

“Virgil, you insolent prick, shut up yourself, you wanted to be nice and help! You are not getting knife privileges, you .. you.. sucky.. fucky.. me-mean...”

He stumbled over his own words, suddenly finding himself at a loss of words as he was faced with the situation he was in.   
This was too much. What was this even?   
This was absurd, this is what it was. It was absolutely confusing and weird and not as it should have been. He should have given some stupid biscuits to some stupid neighbours and just bad-mouthed his mom for a bit longer because of how salty he got at the forced social interaction. Instead, he was caught in the gay panic that was this.. this fucking mess!

“If you don’t say “yes”, tell us to leave”, Virgil growled as he leaned in.   
Emile did not back away even by an inch. 

Actually, fae even leaned in, fae leaned in so much, fae could whisper right against Virgil’s lips. The thought of a word was lost on their lips as they moved and pronounced just enough of a “yes” for her to shoot forward and press their lips together.

Within seconds, hands got caught up in fingers, in strands of hair and articles of clothing.  
Virgil brushed over the beanie, trying to find something to hold onto as he pulled down the giant of a faeling for a good session. There was no real grip there. Instead, she opted to do the one good thing she could be doing instead.

The unicorn tugged Emile down, pushing them against the door - right next to Remy who squealed in reply at the sudden crash.  
They groaned into the kiss, hands looking for more roughness in the endlessly silkiness of a onesie. The push against the door was not even minded with as much as a mental note or even ...anything, really. The groan might have been nothing but pleasure.

But as soon as Virgil, The Storm (TM), has come, as soon he left again. She pulled away, clicking her tongue.  
Somehow, she must have lots her lollipop.  
If he had even half a mind for anything but getting more of Emile, she might have realised how she had dropped it in the moment their lips had crashed. How else would lips get that close in the first place? Lollipops were a good way of policing closeness - too good. They prevented kisses too much.

Virgil stepped back a bit, looking at Emile and Remy in satisfaction. Her curious eyes switched between one tall to the other tall pal.

“So... you two gonna shake hands now and say the whole neighbourhood shit? I did not come here for nothing.”

She shrugged, looking away as if to look for something. Sure, she found it on the ground. The pink ball of lollipop she had dropped in the excitement of sweeping in idiot up in a storm of a sudden kiss, the winds of passion and electricity of pleasure and excitement meeting.

Nonchalantly, the unicorn picked up the piece of trash and threw it into the trash in front of the house.  
All the while, Emile and Remy watched her quietly.

“I told you to do the societal bullshit thing, so we can be nice and steal your biscuits Remy’s mom made.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I am Virgil, by the way. I am a unicorn and you would not dream to dream of me even in your wildest dreams.”

Fae nodded.  
A new sense of knowledge - respect - was in their violently green eyes.  
Remy simply shook his own head into waking his brain up.

“Remy, he/him. Virgil uses she/her and he/him.”

He cleared his throat, voice weak but not exactly recovering even after his little treat to his throat. He swallowed his coke-flavoured lollipop liquids.

“Sorry about ..”, he gestured towards his friend who cuddled up next to him as if he had done nothing more but given her mom a hug or whatever trivial thing like texting a bro, “that.”

Virgil huffed but said no more, only leaned into his side and sighed, sounding surprisingly void of energy.

“Do you want to come inside?”

Remy flinched at the question.   
The hot neighbour was pulling this fucking beanie off their head, revealing their colourful hair. Green and blue, orange-ish and purple were easily spotted in the mess of a dyed paradise. Faer hair were curled like clouds. Exactly like clouds. It was probably the most balanced state between curled up and simply wavy hair.

Virgil shrugged.

“Nah, did you not hear us? We came here by force because we hate life but adults think you gotta be nice to new neighbours. So imma go to Remy’s and eat these fucking biscuits his mom made for you because they will be great and you cannot have them. You can dream of them.”

She hugged him as if to prove a point.

The neighbour shrugged.

“Just wait a minute. I want to give you something. You guys.. you guys need it - you deserve it, you know?”

They pulled the beanie back over their head.

“Re- Remy? Can you move, I gotta get inside for a moment.”

Fae gestured towards the door and Remy quickly pushed against Virgil enough to straighten up his slouching friend a bit and give way to Emile.  
The feral idiot seemed.. pretty much asleep at this point. Was there any point in even trying to wake her up? Probably not.

Anyway, the deity of a neighbour disappeared inside for a few moments and quickly came back with a little box.

“Biscuits”, fae stated rather bluntly. So much about them was just so blunt and straightforward without being straight in the slightest.  
“I don’t think mine are better. I know it.”

They winked before disappearing into the house again, the door clicking shut with a loud and definite sound. For now, this was the last bit of interaction they would be able to squeeze out of faem.  
But..

Virgil shook awake at the sudden impact of the door slamming back into its frame and pushing the lock until it clicked and closed as it was supposed to act. Instead of staying awake, his eyes switched from shot-open to rolling up to reveal white only until his lids had the mercy of blanketing these pools of eyes.  
Her head travelled upright against the door with a dull “donk” and immediately lost all support from her neck, therefore rolled back against Remy’s shoulder.

“Virgil! Virgil, hey! Food!”

The bunny mumbled and turned closer to hugged Remy from the side. His arms reached around the entirety of the barely dressed man, a few curious fingers started tugging at his short skirt.

“Virgil!!”

The naughty friend groaned at the loud noise as if she had room to complain with even a bit of ground to stand on.

“Nooooo”, he whined. His body pulled back, forced by the magic of friendship to respect the boundaries of Remy’s super important message or whatever the shit,  
He just wanted a nap and biscuits, man.  
“Fuck..fuck you..mm”

Virgil was still busy rubbing her eyes when the taller man pointed at the box.

“We got more biscuits for you”, he informed the feral cryptid, “and it is in a box - Emile’s box. You know what that means.”

The onesie-clot bitch shrugged, shaking his head. A moment passed while Remy hugged the box, a dirty grin appearing on his lips.

“Wait~”

He lifted the lid just enough to reach into the box and get the first biscuit. Instead, there was a little.. piece of paper?  
Remy pulled at it until it was in proper vision to see. He skipped down the stairs while Virgil sluggishly stumbled down the miserable excuse of stupid stone stairs. Literally those shits should be forbidden and aborted. Everyone would just trip over stairs but not on ramps.  
Ramps were cool. Get ramps, kids.

“Vi, you h-”, Remy held his breath, stopping himself from saying anymore. Instead, he passed a note to a rather tired and moody baby of a bunny.

>>Get high with me tomorrow? xx xxx xxxx xxxx - HMU, you two are cute. BTW, love the shirt.<<

The awakening pal patted his own thigh suddenly, then the box and eventually reached up to Remy and pulled him into a kiss as if his lips depended on it.  
It was much shorter than the wild session of kisses he had shared with Emile. 

Again, as soon as Virgil came, as soon she was gone again.  
With that, she grabbed the box and ran off.

“You bitch won’ be gettin’ any coke nor any COCK without me!”

He jumped around the corner, back to where the two had come from.

“You owe me a few cherry kisses yourself, Virgil!”

Remy promptly ran after her, cheeks ablaze, baked from the sun of a thousand kisses, heart flying on the wings of compliments and mind thriving on the warming and tickling light of hope.

Inside, Emile peeked out of the windows enough to see the two chasing down the block. Littering was bullshit but these two surely were some good.

The new neighbours were not so bad after all.


	2. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile is back and ready to charm Remy and Virgil. They stop to bring Virgil's sibling to Patton before giving her the break she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: a LOT of swearwords, edginess, Teenagers scare the living shit out of me, edibles, mentions of getting high, marijuana (implied), questionable living conditions, stress, insomnia/sleeplessness, crappy parents, (depression?) SOFT SIBLING MOMENT (analogical), Patton and Logan are somft friends
> 
> Virgil uses she/her and he/him. Remy uses he/him. Emile uses they/fae. Logan uses they/them

Virgil hugged his stupid friend closer, his face buried in the mess of Remy’s pastel purple sweater. 

She was basically wearing nothing but a big army jacket and boxers, herself. The pinkish scars on her chest were fainting with time but still showing after all these months.

Remy was at least in a skirt longer than usual - this one actually covered his ass completely. Instead of big boots, he had white summer slippers one. He almost looked like a ballerina with his long legs, small-ish statue and flawless skin.

The sun slowly sunk down the horizon while the two cuddled.

“You know, you are almost out of there, anyway. It does not matte. You got so far, Virgil. You will get through this too, with or without me.”

She shook her head ever so slightly, her pumpkin hair curling over his shoulder. He had recently dyed it again.  
Every now and then Virgil was forced into self-care. That meant Remy would drag him over to his place, give him a little bit of wellness time such as doing face masks and painting his nails. Of course, he would also give her a dye-job when necessary or just wanted. Remy was rather good at it after all. Without him, Virgil would not take such care of himself. It was all Remy’s doing.

“Nu. I will strike. I am not gonna do shit without you. I don’ wanna.”

She mumbled silently, gently hugging Remy closer. He carefully held the feral bastard close.

“You have to. You can do it. If I don’t get in, I will find work where you live and we can move in together and I will clean for you, so you and Logan don’t die.”

The smaller one curled up, his knees pressing against his chest as he put his weight against Remy in ever-persistent patience. A little snort escaped her after all.  
When he was not an anxious mess, he got to be more than just the calming friend but also the braincell of the group. He was rational and got things together. No wonder he applied for studies in mechanics.

“You would do that..?”

Virgil pulled back a bit, yet still remained in her little ball of limbs. He was barely covered with his short pants in their plaid pattern. The big jacket was so drastically oversized, Virgil was sitting on it since its length clearly exceeded his height. It was supposed to be worn by someone else so it would not cover them down to their thighs.

Remy gently brushed over his shoulder.

“I would do whatever to be with your sorry ass. If you live on your own and gotta take care of another living being, you will probably just die, like, instantly. You are so fucking oblivious and sensitive after all.”

He gently nudged her.

“Be my wife.”

Remy felt heat rise in his chest. He vehemently shook his head, his stomach fuzzy all of a sudden. Thousands of little feathers tickled him from inside and his cheeks reddened to match his heated blood.  
If he did not know better, he would have said that he had done no more but choked on his spit.

“Virgil!”

The illegal little potion of bitter rage hugged him against the playful struggles and shoves from his side.

“Shut up-”, he demanded squeakily, “I am not gonna be anyone’s fucking wife, I am a qUeEN.”

His voice broke at the last word, delicately proving his point in being true royalty of great manners and high levels of taste.  
Remy was a true piece of art and he was, as he often repeated, “a luxury few could afford.”

A pair of headlights glanced onto their backs, lighting up the scene when the whole sky was turning dark. Their shadows were drawn out before them, making Remy shrink in on himself and look back to check who or what was approaching them.  
The running car engine they could hear made it evident that this was a person rolling around in a vehicle.

Who?

Virgil pushed Remy down onto their blanket, carefully trapping him below her.

“Hey, Em, come in and hurry, we can sacrifice him right now while he is still a virgin!”

Remy threw his hands into Virgil’s face. Ungodly screeches escaped his throat as he pushed and grabbed and tore at the untouchable bastard of humankind.

“You fucking wish! Stop projecting your assless life onto me!”

Finally, Remy pushed his knees into Virgil’s guts and pushed the idiot off his shoulders. Emile had finally gotten out of the car, basket under their arm and a blanket pressed against heir chest.

“Hey, save some dumbassery for me!”, fae complained as they plopped down between the two. Honestly, they felt like those kind of people everyone would comment on about how much they behaved like an old, married couple.  
Not that they were wrong.

“I am not duuuumb!”, Remy whined.

He sat up again, shoulders quickly pressing against Emile’s who got comfortable. That bastard was really out there, fucking wearing a leather-like jacket with spikes and shit. He could see the colours on the dark material and could only assume faem to have customised the article.  
They were the only one to have covered legs. Black ripped-jeans hugged their endlessly long walking sticks and their feet were covered in worn-out sneakers. Void of any big brand names or associations, of course. 

Probably all of this was either made by private businesses, friends, faerself or smaller companies barely anyone knew about.

“Emile, put some sense into her! He is being a real bitch again”

Virgil blew raspberries to the complainer and immediately threw his legs over Emile’s inviting lap.

“If you got an issue with cuddles, you better go and sit on his side”, she challenged silently. Emile did not budge, much to his delight.  
“Good bean.”

The newby commented with a little chuckle, gently drawing Emile in by putting one arm around him.

“I got ya two cuties some drinks on the way here. Who wants the coffee and who wants the cotton candy pink whatever capitalism-victim? You two definitely need something to suck on.”

Virgil waved his arms around, stimmy hands flapping like birds’ wings. His long sleeves smacked themselves due to them exceeding his fingers. Her heart was fluttering in sudden excitement. He was aflame like a bunch of dry grass set on fire.

“YES! Gimme gimmeee gimmeeeee!! I want the caffeine!”  
She pointed at the basket and reached for it but Remy quickly smacked their sleeves away. 

“You are not getting any fucking caffeine, you half-dead junkie zombie, you”, Remy cursed. In a flare of problem-solving skills, he pulled the basket closer, just out of reach from the slightly shorter idiot. He grabbed the caffeine-packed cup of ice-cold sin.

Fae blinked, unimpressed, “Just hand me the chocolate one. Pink unicorn is for our rainbow bunny, then.”

Remy’s smile grew even wider.

Did they say... bunny...?

Virgil pouted in return, her reaction less than ideal. Instead of complaining, his legs pulled them closer by their lap and rested there, snuggled up against the pal with the colourful hair. Not even a beanie this time.

“I am not a bunny”

He slurped up some of the pinkish drink from hell.  
It was tasty.   
Such a bitch.  
How dare it be tasty when he tried to be angry with Emile for giving him free stuff and falsely calling him a bunny when he was clearly a unicorn! Like the drink!

Remy nodded sagely, sensing a bit of mood at this moment.

“Virgil thinks he is a unicorn despite looking like a bunny but that is okay. We still love him.”

His hand sneaked over to her, gently patting her shoulder and indirectly bringing himself closer to Emile in the process.   
Not that anyone was complaining.  
He was simply slurping his iced coffee in gratitude. It calmed down his hot face and fidgety fingers. Holding the cool cup gave his fingers something to do at least.

For a moment, Emile’s forest eyes looked into his soul. Fae blinked and nodded before turning back to Virgil.

“Virgil, do you feel like a unicorn? Do you identify as one?”

Emile looked at her, carefully brushing over her legs as they attempted to keep eye contact. Virgil looked away, face fully averted.  
Fae patiently squeezed his leg.

“If you want me to call you unicorn, I will. I just liked the nickname bunny for you because you jump a lot and are very active.”

Remy smiled. He did not notice but he leaned against Emile’s patient shoulder with his own head.  
Fae minded the contact with a little blink and one of faer unoccupied hands moving to take Remy’s.

The pouting smalls still looked away, stubbornly staring at the sky instead of facing the other two idiots.

“You know, I really hate littering, too.”

Virgil cleared her throat, gently hugging her flat stomach a bit. It was not exactly colder than before but maybe by now his open jacket and exposing outfit proved to be impractical for stargazing together.

“If you call me bunny and nobody else, I am okay. And if you mean it as a nice name. Remy too. Even though Remy was a butt about it because I know I am a unicorn, even with ears!”

His voice got a bit louder. Then she nodded in self-assurance to end the sentence and prove a point. He pulled a phone up with him on it, hood over his head, the bunny ears flailing around from the impact of being so harshly moved around.  
The small friend snuggled up to Emile and reached out to hold Remy’s hand too.

“You are dumb but you are both okay. You two can call me bunny but I will stab anyone else who tried to do that.”

She huffed softly.

Remy squeezed their hands together and put Virgil’s and Emile’s soft hands together.

“You are our little bunny, then.”

The tallest of the three hummed in thought, their eyes slipping close.

“You guys wanna get high now or later? Because I am ready.”

Virgil shook his head.

“Can’t. I will die.”

Remy nudged Emile so much, it pushed them all against Virgil and had her nearly topple over. She hissed at Remy and angrily glared at him.

“You gotta take a chill pill. I will bring you home with me and the day after. We came in one car anyway.”

Emile looked between them.

“What is the issue? Do you have to go home later?”

Their voice was so smooth and innocent, it felt like talking to a child for just a moment. They both knew there was more than enough wit between these words to take down a whole system. 

“I gotta take care of my baby sibling. They are tiny baby and need someone to look out for them.”

Remy shook his head adamantly.

“Logan is, like, 13 and would love to be home alone from your exhausted ass. If you wanna, I will babysit them with Emile. You mind that at all?”

The addressed pal stole a quick glance from Remy for just a moment before looking into the dark night sky.

“It is settled. Virgil, we are officially kidnapping your hot butt and putting you on high duty of being dummy idiotic and free of responsibilities for a few hours. We will take a look at your sibling, too. Promise.”

Virgil let out a whine.  
Her hand pushed the now empty cup into the abandoned basket Emile had brought along.  
He laid down all over Remy’s and Emile’s long legs in the dramatic flair of imitating death or at least heavy defeat.

“Mmm... will you give me ice cream?”

Emile nodded, gently brushing through her hair.

“I got ice cream at home but we can also buy some just for you if you don’t wanna depend on that.”

The third in their group yipped out a happy sound of agreement.

“We can ask Logan to sleep at a friend’s place or be there with us and wait until they sleep. They go to sleep super early anyway, that nerd.”

The laying swan .. bunny.. uh... unicorn? Shrugged.

“ ‘s kinda cute.. they care about school n all. They are so good. They are too good.”

It sounded like a lament rather than a praise. There was so much pain in these words.

“That sounds nice, bunny. Sounds like your sibling learned a lot of nice things from you. I am sure that must be a lot.”

She took a deep breath.

Remy gave a meaningful nod towards Emile who, in turn, licked faer lips.

“I am proud of you but it is important to rest. Will you let us give you ice cream and take care of you?”

For a moment, the only answer was the bright light coming from the moon. Pale white illuminated the meadow. The stars were shining as always but their light was so far away, it barely reached them. From them, it seemed as if they were not bright at all because the moon was reflecting the light so prettily, it overpowered them all.

“Only if you get dumb with me and we do funny things?”

Remy squeezed their hands together, his second joining the pile of fingers.

“Of course. Now, text your baby sibling.”

The smaller one pulled out his phone and sloppily pulled out a phone.

“Jus do?”

The three got together, packing up their things and obviously taking their things with them.

“What is this?”

Remy followed Emile’s finger pointing at a bag of trash. He shrugged in return.

“We collected trash because Virgil really hates littering, you know?”

The mentioned bean shook his head and shrugged.

“Fuck pollution”, she defended herself as the taller one lead her to the car they shared, “see you in a bit?”

Remy texted Logan with Virgil’s phone and sent an address to their chat with Emile.

“Yo, I sent you the place we are going to drive to. You got that?”

Fae shrugged.

“I can literally just follow you guys like the little shadow I am. Just don’t drive like speeding dicks and I will be fine.”

Remy nodded. Virgil mumbled in agreement and pushed the trashbag into the car’s trunk. It was his car after all. Remy did not have an own car yet. It was more of a shared thing.

Together, they drove over to Virgil. On the way, Logan texted them how they would stay with a friend called Patton. Since Virgil knew Patton more than enough, she did not freak out but instead shrugged it off, told Remy and agreed under the condition of driving Logan there with the others.  
Logan.. did not seem to mind.  
Did they know Emile would join in?

Whether they did, the three arrived.  
Virgil already munched on the space brownies, happily nibbling at the dark chocolatey delight of deep, sweet-bitter taste.  
It was an experience.

At least there were no nuts in this.  
Well... walnuts would probably be fine..

The three got out, one by one. Virgil first and Emile last.   
She patiently took faer and then his hand before leading them over to the small apartment complex with the many little doors. It was a humble little location, the flats looked like miniature versions of actual living spaces for human beings but it was just enough for the modest taste of the tired middle pal of the trio.

He nudged the others towards the building and climbed the stairs.

“The brownies are tasty, Em. You are a real baker genius or.. like, something like that.”  
She blinked at the intense lights. One of the white lights was flickering every now and then and it was somewhat bothersome to the eye.

“You ate them already?”

A bit of surprise tinged Emile’s voice. Remy held back a laughter.

“Yeah, Virgil is a thirsty and hungry hoe, no wonder he did that.”

Something in his words screamed “get used to it”. Fae did not know what to feel about this but took it with the humour of a baby adult.

“Not to take advantage of that but I don’t hate that.”

Virgil giggled.

“Shhhh, wait until Logan is gooohne,, They is a really clever baby sib thing, you know.”

More chuckled filled the air and made the stairway echo in giggles and delight from the trio.

They got up eventually, settling on the 7th level where Virgil unlocked apartment C and pushed the door open.

“Yo, I am back! Don’t cook meth, the neighbours will get jealous.”

He dropped the key in a little bowl on a shelf that leaned against the wall for support. The hallway welcomed the trio with faded colours and old, creaking wood planks as ground.  
Emile blinked at the floor with a frown.

“Do you want us to keep our shoes on?”

Remy shook his head, his mouth opening to answer but a sound interrupted them.  
A voice, more specifically.

“Virgil, please refrain from making comments of such kind. It is highly unlikely for anyone around here to cook methane, let alone you or me.”

A composed voice, stone-faced according to Emile’s feelings, replied to Virgil’s dismissive words and lazy greeting.

The trash was still in Remy’s hands.

“Fuck, I forgot this shit. You mind?”

Logan appeared. Well, it had to be Logan unless Emile had missed about another person living with her - and Logan.  
The sibling was younger than Virgil, their face more tan yet somewhat soft and void of the exhaustion the life of emerging adulthood had already put on Virgil’s dark eyes. Especially evident were how there were no bags under Logan’s eyes while Virgil seemed to have never slept in his entire life, perhaps.

Maybe she did not sleep so everyone else could sleep? Like a sandman.

Logan was dressed in something reminding Remy of a suit. It was this undershirt-kinda thing Emile identified as waist coat. It was dark and hugged their slender figure. Blue? It looked pretty much like rather dark blue. They seemed a bit taller than Virgil, around as tall as Remy, almost - not quite. Their shirt was white and looked so ironed out, Emile could not even find a single wrinkle.  
They were not wearing shoes but only white socks and long black pants. The waistcoat had a single chain or metal leading to a little pocket. 

“Hello Remy, a pleasure to see you again. Do not worry about the bag. I will take it with me on the way down - “

Virgil piped up.

“WE! You are not going alone! It is dark and scary and I am your big shit and am telling you that you gotta hold my hand and be driven to your friend.”

Logan rolled their eyes, dark orbs behind black frames seemingly shrinking in something like annoyance.  
However, there was a fond smile on their lips despite it being small. It was still there and when Virgil approached the sibling for a good old hug, they received it and even returned it, even if it was not as passionate.

Something warm pumped through Emile’s face and chest.  
Seeing the two siblings cuddle made fae feel all giddy and comfortable.

“Of course. I agreed to your conditions after all.”

Only now Emile realised Logan was wearing a tie. They adjusted it despite it being in perfect position. Nothing was wrong with it..  
It..  
It had a pattern like constellations on it. Yes, clearly. Fae could see Leo right under their neck.

“Hello, you must be Virgil’s new friend. I am Logan.”

The, the small baby sibling was before faem, hand stretched out and dark eyes looking into faem as if it was a challenge to look serious and convincing.  
It was more than effective, to be frank.

“Yeah, I am Emile. Fae/faer, please. You use anything but they/them?”

They nodded a bit, their facial features softening somewhat.

“Thank you”

The words came out like a whisper. Emile smiled.

“Virgil, I am fucking adopting this kid, you have to marry me or some shit. This is now my bastard child!”

A hysterical fit of giggles could be heard while Logan was silently rolling his eyes so hard, Remy swore they moved a bit out of his face’s centre.  
Remy pouted audibly.

“Ya get rights on my sibling, I don’t make the rules. Logan, you are loved by these dummies! It is the law, we are your personal protection squad!”

Remy blew out some air but nodded.

“Yeppers, we will do the illegal shit with you to keep you safe. We are gotta fake your a voting ID so you can change the world already.”

The tallest of the pals sucked in a breath.

“I know how to fake a voting ID! I made myself one, too! Hold on!”

Logan turned towards the new person, this Emile guy. The sound of giggles was still around and surely coming closer.

“Hey, hey, make sure to have it be a good fake. Can’t have the good kiddo fuck up a great lifeeee”, she argued, “They will be super fine because they are a great and lovely person. LOGAN I LOVE YOU!”

They closed their eyes instead of rolling them. Their lips curled further into a more than evident smile and a small hint of pink tinted their pale cheeks.

“I l-love you too, Virgil. Please calm down, it is quite alright. I am just me.”

Virgil was back by now, a little box in his hands.

“Shut up, be proud of yourself. You have amazing grades, super engagement in different projects and activities and you are a bright person with great competences. You are trying and working a lot to get this far and I am proud of you. You should be, too. I barely finished school with my shitty grades. It was mostly pity”

Virgil blinked softly. Her hand gently brushed over their cheek and carefully patted its side. Emile and Remy moved out of the way to give the siblings some space. They obviously had a moment going on.

“I don’t care what you make of yourself. I just want you to be happy and proud of what you do. We all know we were not born to be perfect and yet you are here and doing this.. this fucking badassery of ace-ing all ya exams and life shit and all.”

She scooted closer.

“I know Patton likes quiche I make, so I packed some for you two to share. I put money in, too. Get snacks and order something if you two need it, alright? I love you, kiddo. I really do.”

He snuggled up to them and gave their pale cheeks a soft smooch. The elder sibling mumbled softly.

“If you complain about the money, I will bite your nose. Just take it. Financial worries are mine, not yours.”

Logan looked at Virgil, a shadow darkening their pale features. It was like a tree branch in the night, throwing a scary shadow into the room of a young and gullible child.  
They abandoned the doubt and shook it off with a new sense of hardness in their eyes. It was sparkling determination.

“Have fun with your friends, please. I want you to take care of yourself, too. You and I both know that a good social life helps your mental health which, in turn, positively affects your overall well-being.”

Virgil blinked, happy beams radiating from her old orbs.

“You are the best sibling I could have ever wished for, Lo.”  
She cleared her throat, wiping over her wet eyes.  
“Time to fucking get ya to you friend! Ree will drive you and I will have ice-cream like a real champ!”

“REEEE, EEEEEM! Let us gOOOO!”

The middle man came back in, Emile right on his ass.

“You finished your drama? You won’t stab us if we come back in?”

Virgil giggled under the scolding look from his sibling. She shrugged dismissively.

“I am ready to go. I will wait in the car.”

They got pushed the little container into their backpack and put it over their shoulders before grabbing the trash and retrieving the keys from his sibling.

“Nuu, you are a baby and we gotta go with you. Reeeemileeey~ Come with me~”

The two got ready and joined as requested.

“DId you fuse our names?!”

There was an unusual amount of excitement in Emile’s voice. Not that they were not usually excited and happy but this was on a whole new level. There was a sense of knowledge and expectation in faer tone of voice.  
It was difficult for Virgil to put her finger on it, considering she started feeling a bit more of an effect from the edibles she had consumed. Remy noted the excitement with his own piece of interest. 

“I fuuuused your names and they fit together sooo well!”

As Virgil giggled, Emile’s eyes seemed to double in size, more so the black pools in the middle of these wild orbs.  
Remy blinked at this change, his own curiosity swinging into the direction of excitement as well.

He wanted to know about the things that got Emile to bounce on faer feet like the most adorable danger stick in the whole history of humankind.  
Something glowed in these mysterious eyes and Remy wanted to know more about it. 

Well, for know it was time to take responsibility and drive them all to Patton.  
He still wanted to know about it, so he took a chance when they had arrived and the three remained in the car alone, Virgil cuddled up to Emile and holding hands with glowing cheeks and a free heart.  
Logan waved goodbye one last time and disappeared into the warm home of a loving family. A whole family.

“Em, what is so exciting about fusions? Do you like those kinda things?”

For a moment, his mind wandered as he tapped his foot down onto the pedals and started driving again in first gear before shifting higher.  
He did not have the opportunity to glance into the rear-view mirror and see their face light up like a burning candle. Certainly, if he knew about how much he had missed, he would have cursed his own care about safe driving.

“I L-O-V-E fusions!”

A giggled followed faer sudden spray of words. The excitement pitched their voice into a higher vocal range.  
Unexpected but lovely in a way it made Remy’s heart throb with just as much energy as Emile offered him. He let himself giggle a bit while Virgil was nothing but a puddle of chuckles and snickers. The half-naked pal hugged Emile close, seemingly absorbing their enthusiasm.

“Why do you like fusions so much, lovely?”

Remy licked his lips, tasting the delicious energy in the air. He relished in just a quick glance into the rear-view mirror in which he saw Virgil and Emile bonking the sides of their heads together, the latter bouncing a bit in faer seat.

His heart was blooming.   
These two were the summer of his life.

“Th.-they !! Do y-you know of-of S-Steve Un-Univ-verse?”

Their hands were everywhere, Remy noticed. Virgil put himself on high-five duty whenever these hands moved places and suddenly appeared next to him or in front of his nose or behind Remy’s head.  
To her, it was as if these hands appeared out of nowhere while Emile fawned his happy juices into every direction of this car.

Remy readily took in everything he could with a smile on his lips and promises in his chest. Sadly, he still had to shake his head but he prompted them.

“Enlighten us, would you?”

Fae continued, hands still moving in a somewhat erratic manner.

“S-So in - I .. I mean, y-you know”, they started, then stopped, then started again just to take a short pause.  
Faer face fell into a statute-like aesthetic as fae deliberated what to say. The happy glows in their orbs were forever-persistent.

“Mw, Em.. Emiiiiile”, Virgil cooed softly, patting their hair, “You are wonderful.. your.. y... sEt.. pf.. ph-... STEVEN is your FRIEND and really wonderpoof too.”

She nodded, a sense of importance surrounding her. It gave her an expression of wisdom and some sort of... safe space. There was acceptance in his features.  
Even when he mispronounced and misunderstood everything going on.   
Virgil eagerly patted Emile’s poofy hair while nodding more, her happy curls jumping up and down the sides of her face like excited monkeys.

“So-sO! Steven is-is a human a-and he is part of the-the cry-c..c-crystal gems who are basically alien stones with magic. Oh, and they have weird adventures t-t-together and ev-everything is soft and ni-nice!”

Fae bounced in the back seat and Virgil enthusiastically moved along without even having a single clue of what was happening at the moment.  
They clapped and she mimicked the movements with confused nods and delayed yaps.

“Magic Stpehen.. ph..phatven...”

Virgil looked at his hands, confusion spinning in their lost eyes. Maybe staring into her fingers could answer her the question of how it came that “Steven” was so difficult to pronounce.  
They did not, if you wondered, too.

Emile smiled, gently brushing through his hair.  
The most gentle of all smiles adorned their face as they soothed Virgil ever so patiently. The flapping piece of oversized jacket and mad boxers eventually nestled in faer lap and hugged these legs calmly. Every now and then, Emile would receive a loving pat to their skin because Virgil forgot what they felt like. Or because she was curious about what skin did when being touched and moved and shoved or patted.

They patiently stroked his hair further while Remy had a hard time keeping his gay together and himself focused.  
Luckily, they arrived and got back up, Virgil insistently patting and hugging every door, pole and wall they did not pull him away from.

She was a really excited person in this state.

When they got into the apartment, Remy lead them to the couch, considering Virgil was a bit less in the position to know where anything or anyone was.  
They snuggled up again, this time Virgil was in the middle and fidgeting with a magic cube.. rubrix.. thingy.. hihi, it felt funny!

“Remy, loook!”

She pushed the cube into his hands and hugged Emile close.

“Magical cube”, Virgil explained, voice mimicking the tone of a captivating conspiracy video.

“Very magical, cube”, fae agreed. 

Remy nodded.

“Magical like these rad fucking shits you made. We are gonna see more than stars, we will see an entire galaxy!”

His words were purring in amusement.

Virgil lazily blinked at Remy, then slowly turned to Emile and just.. dropped their head to the side, completely overdoing the “tilting your head” business.

“Sooo.. are we.. a fusion?”

A clank could be heard and suddenly, Virgil whined and hugged the two close.

“The magical cube disappeared! I...m-..magic!”  
His voice dropped into the sounds of scary camp fire horror stories once more.  
“...m a g i c.”

The tallest of the three pushed another biscuit to Remy who gladly consumed the sweet, spacey treat.

“You are magic, you two fusers”, Emile purred back in reply and gently snuggled back, carefully pecking Virgil. This time, a whine arouse from Remy’s throat.  
Emile shook faer head, a wild grin decorating this precious face.

Was that a little scar on their cheekbone? Oh, those cheekbones... 

Remy got so lost in Emile’s pretty face, he barely noticed it coming close, Emile’s eyes closing sensually, slowly...  
Then, their lips brushed against one another. Lonely mouth and alluring goal meeting and pressing together, closing around one another like embracing lovers after a long period of distancing.

“waHOOOO, G A Y!!”

Virgil cheered for them, leaving the youngest of the three to pull away from Remy, skin like cherry blossoms in the heat of spring.  
Fae simply let him, innocently commenting with nothing but a whipping of faer eyelashes towards the shy one.

“Is that new for you, Virgil?”

The playful breeze of something like a rivalry returned, nestling between the moody couple of different extremes. The trio’s shortest and longest member looked at each other, a special dynamic reigning between them and drawing them closer.

“New that he gets the kisses first”, Virgil answered in unabashed honesty.

Instead of hiding behind witty remarks and sarcastic or snarky comments, she off-handedly pronounced the issue and pulled Emile in, gently pulling at the leather collar of this damn self-improved jacket.  
It was surprisingly soft, compared to last time, at least. 

Their lips were raspberries squeezing together ever so slightly, merely touching more than for a fleeting moment.

Virgil was the one to pull away.  
It was Emile’s turn to be flustered at this moment. Fae slowly backed up, settling into faer space on the couch and taking another one of the beaked treats. They nibbled on them, hiding their face while Virgil pushed her legs onto faer lap and rested her head on Remy’s happy thighs. His skirt was rolled up a little so he got to feel his hair.

“You two taste so sweet...”

Remy shrugged, face still ablaze without his knowledge. He suspected it, though.

“Hey, Em. You going to college when the holidays are over?”

The taller one took the moment to appreciate Remy’s timing and tasteful change of topics while Virgil delightfully brushed over his exposed stomach in mild interest.

“I am just here for a summer job, I guess I told you guys”, fae mumbled softly as faer fingers moved to catch up to Virgil’s tracing fingerpads.  
“After that I am going to Yban University further up the north. What about you guys?”

Virgil was chuckling and squirming when Emile started stroking his exposed skin.  
He was ticklish, Remy remembered fondly.

“Virgil is gonna go up there too, but for working. So you can hang out with Logan if you want to!”

Remy winked and Emile stuck out their tongue at him.

“Don’t fuck the baby sibling.”

The small anger dwarf flailed and gasped.

“Nu, fuck me instead!”

Emile fucking starting to cough up during a weird mix of laughing and choking on his own mind and his partners’ words.

“Not na- now!”, fae gasped out, wiggling a bit but staying in place, more or less.

“Man”, Remy started, softly offering his hand for Emile to hold while his other was still carding through Virgil’s hair, “I will go up and study. It is surreal.”

He blinked.

“Holy fuckening, we are going to the same spot! I will move in with Virgil, like, fucking literally. As soon as I get my acceptance email and letter.. I .. I am.. gonna.. I will fuck your landlord.”

Emile was playing with their hair while stroking over these exposed legs.

“You two.. wanna hang out if we all end up in the same spot? That would be cool.”

Remy patted the spot close to him and gestured towards Emile, then back to the spot as he started to lay down. They got the message and followed suit.  
Together, the three cuddled up, now laying and still high off their butts.

“It is perfect”, Em yawned, gently kissing the back of Remy’s hand.

Virgil nodded softly and pushed her nose against the other two pals’ noses.

“If you guys are with me, I can do all. I will get all done. I can do it.”

At least he tried saying that. His words came out as a jumble of weird sounds.  
Laughter erupted and Virgil snuggled up, eyes closed and gently smooching the two before drifting off to sleep while the others whisper-screamed whatever thing seemed absolutely hilarious at the moment.

If they would stay together, she knew they would all be fine. They would all make it.

He was certain of it.


End file.
